


Soar

by snarechan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jak flew when I was behind the controller...I mean, how his beginning experience with using his wings might have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soar

**Author's Note:**

> You want random? You've got random. No idea what even sparked this, except that it was written in the wee hours of darkness when little school children, like myself, _should_ be sleeping. But eh, you know how that goes.

The nature of white eco, and all the kinds for that matter, while adding a sort of elemental kick to his already broadened senses and strength, did little in explaining itself. The energy was as unknown as it had been since the dawn of time – when it was considered more myth than actuality.

It contained no ancient knowledge of endless wisdom and shared nothing but what he had experienced from all the others time and time again. Besides rarity, it was exactly like its counterparts, simply lending him something extra. New, strange, and a little cold-feeling, it was just raw energy, an essence of purity that simply aided in creating a level playing field for him and his enemies.

That said, it should be clearer now as to why he had tried to take to the olden ways of a bird, and failed miserably at it. Humans, as their forms suggest, are not meant for flight in any sense of the word: limbs are not wings and their forms are laden with too much weight to bear; it stands to reason why he would have no clue as to how to do this sort of thing.

Oh, the Oracle had thought it kind to give a quick rundown on the new talent he’d been gifted with. ‘At the peak of your flight, flap your wings!’ or some such nonsense. Some good that was, if such an attachment was natural! Twitching the clear tentacles was difficult at best, never mind _flapping_ them about. You might as well have asked him to try and live his life out as a fish, for all it was worth.

But he wasn’t daunted, most thankfully for the planet and its guardian’s sake. Jak was far more determined than that. Not a thing on this world – be it his own kind, the metal heads, or some natural creation – could possibly scare him enough to stop him from doing what he thought was possible. He had wings now, so what trouble could there possibly be? If he’d learned anything, it was that there’s always a way to get around difficult problems. Perhaps he could glide, or use the wings to power his leaps?

He was smart enough to wait till he had gained enough mobility in his new appendages before taking that daring step over the edge. So as to get himself ready for the daring act, he took a running start. In the beginning it appeared to work, his body suspended in a graceful arc through the air like an angel of tales long past. A moment later… let’s just say that he was fortunate there was a stone pillar within reach.

Scrambling at its edge, he caught his breath before preparing to attempt such a feat twice. Jak made sure to test his wings again, flapping them many more times experimentally in preparation for the wider leap ahead. This distance was short as well, but all the same, his wings refused to cooperate with his efforts, and he narrowly missed catching hold of the pillar just ahead.

“Maybe you should try actually moving your wings?” Dax suggested, speaking up for the first time since Jak had transformed. Apparently, the novelty and awe had worn off on him.

Not wanting to waste the energy with speech, Jak merely spared him a glance before trying one last time. The final obstacle was to his right, an entrance having appeared upon his approach, the inside composed of a stone stairway.

It was a good thing this wasn’t for real.

“Hey, I think your left one twitched that time!”

Jak demonstrated this more prominently by batting his partner with said wing, his friend giving him a withering glare. He took the hint, however, and didn’t comment further about Jak’s current inability to use his new power…yet.

But Jak didn’t mind so much, since he would hopefully not need it for some time. Time stopping and shield making was nothing compared to this. While the other two were just a simple release of his power, this one was like learning how to walk all over again. Only on air. Even he could admit this would take some actual practice.

Moving past the next set of doors, his face – once neutral and seeming almost frozen in place – further paled and visibly dropped. Before him was a bottomless chamber filled with the ruins of still-standing pillars (however that worked!). Each was tiny and covered with some sort of rubble, making the trip look impossible. Well, for Jak, the more appropriate term would be stressful, since very little has not given in to his demands in face of his perseverance.

Across it all on the very opposite side stood Seem, a pale hand rising to wave him over. If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn her summon was a way of mocking him. Was she still put off by his ability to absorb dark eco? With a renowned sigh that was too silent to hear, both his partner and he eyed the death trap set out in their way.

Jak’s first flight had not been graceful.

-Fin-


End file.
